VMIN HONEYMOON (Oneshoot)
by liltaetae
Summary: "you so sexy as always babe" "I will be your breakfast for this morning oppa" "oh ya sayang. Do not use your clothes. I just want to see you naked with that fucking vibrator inside you"- it's VMin NC.


**VMIN HONEYMOON (Oneshoot)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **WARNING ! THIS IS NC FANFICTION**

 **JUST FOR 17+, CHILDREN DO NOT ALLOW TO READ THIS !**

 **Kim Taehyung x Kim (Park) Jimin**

 **Boy x Boys**

 **Jimin and Taehyung belong to they parents and agency. But this story is belong to me, so if you didn't like this story or didn't like this couple just leave** **J** **. This story original from me and this is my first NC fanfiction, so I'm really need you review for my story. Thankyou ^^**

Jimin menggeliat kecil saat merasakan udara sejuk dan sedikit cahaya matahari mulai mengusik tidur nyenyaknya. Namja manis itu mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali sebelum menoleh kesampingnya. Oh, dia tidak mendapati kesayangan _nya_ disana, dimana dia? Jimin sudah akan berjalan kearah pintu kamar jika saja dirinya tak mendengar gemercik suara shower di kamar mandi, ah sedang mandi ternyata. Jimin menolehkan kepalanya kearah balkon yang pintunya terbuka dan angin yang berhembus dengan lembut dari sana. Sepasang kakinya melangkah dengan pelan menuju balkon, sesekali membenarkan kemeja baby blue kebesarannya yang merosot turun dari bahu sempitnya. Ia tersenyum melihat betapa indahnya pemandangan pagi hari yang langsung mengarah ke padang ilalang yang membentang luas di depan rumah, belum lagi gunung yang beratap langit yang dipenuhi semburat cahaya matahari pagi membuat siapapun yang memandangnya akan merasa lebih tenang. Baru saja dirinya memejamkan matanya saat tiba-tiba dirinya dikagetkan oleh sepasang lengan kokoh yang memeluk pinggang kecilnya. Jimin kembali memejamkan matanya saat merasakan kecupan yang mendarat lembut diperpotongan lehernya.

" _good morning, babe_ ",suara _husky_ itu menyapa pendengarannya dengan lembut dan menenangkan, membuatnya otomatis tersenyum. Tubuh mungil itu berbalik menatap namja tampan yang memeluknya dengan erat tersebut.

" _morning_ Taehyungie~", -cup- dan sebuah kecupan dilayangkan Jimin pada bibir sexy sang terkasih membuat namja yang diketahui bernama Taehyung itu terkekeh gemas.

"kenapa kau berada di luar dengan pakaian setipis ini hmm? Kau bisa kedinginan _babe_ ",Taehyung mengeratkan pelukannya dipinggang ramping Jimin, mengupayakan agar si mungil terhindar dari udara dingin dipagi hari.

"hey kau berlebihan sayang. Aku tidak akan demam hanya karena berdiri selama lima menit di balkon pada pagi hari. Lagipula, aku sangat menyukai kemejamu ini terasa lebih hangat",Jimin menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada bidang Taehyung sambil balas memeluk namja tampan itu dengan tak kalah erat.

" _babe_ …",Taehyung kembali membenamkan wajahnya diperpotongan leher Jimin, menghirup aroma strowbery yang menguar dari tubuh sang terkasih.

"hngg…taehh~ ini masih pagi sayang, dan apakah kau tidak lapar huh?",Jimin mendorong tubuh Taehyung menjauh darinya.

" _wae_? Memang kenapa jika ini masih pagi hmm? Kau keberatan? _Come on babe, this is our honeymoon right_?",Taehyung kembali mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggang Jimin sembari memberikan kecupan-kecupan ringan dihampir seluruh bagian wajah Jimin.

"lagipula aku sudah mendapatkan sarapanku sayang. _So, can I eat my breakfast now_?",Taehyung mengangkat sedikit tubuh mungil di depannya agar bisa sejajar dengannya. Jimin yang diperlakukan seperti itu reflek melingkarkan kakinya dipinggang sang dominan.

"hnn…. _I will be your breakfast for this morning oppa_ ",Jimin menyerukkan kepalanya di perpotongan leher sang dominan, menjilat leher berbalut kulit tan tersebut dan sesekali memberikan kecupan-kecupan ringan disana.

"nakal eh? Kalau begitu ayo kita membuat Kim junior sayang",Taehyung membopong tubuh montok sang istri menuju ke kamar mereka. Ya, mereka adalah sepasang pengantin baru yang dua hari lalu baru saja mengucap sumpah dan sekarang mereka sedang menghabiskan waktu berdua di sebuah villa milik keluarga Kim yang berada di daerah pegunungan dengan pemandangan yang benar-benar memanjakan mata. Jika kalian bertanya siapa yang merekomendasikan tempat ini, maka jawabannya adalah si mungil Kim Jimin yang mengusulkannya. Bahkan dirinya menolak ajakan sang suami yang akan mengajaknya honeymoon ke Maldives. Dirinya lebih menyukai villa ini ketimbang harus menghamburkan uang hanya untuk terbang keluar negeri untuk beberapa hari dan yeah, dia bukan tipe orang yang terlalu muluk-muluk dalam memilih tempat untuk bercinta, _man._ Ayolah, jangan berlagak tak tahu, kalian pasti juga akan berpikiran sama bukan jika mendengar kata-kata _honeymoon_? Apalagi jika bukan menghabiskan waktu berdua tanpa gangguan dari siapapun, saling bersikap romantis dan tentu saja menghabiskan waktu untuk memuaskan nafsu untuk bercinta. Well, jadi jangan salahkan pasangan Kim ini jika pagi-pagi mereka sudah membuat suasana menjadi lebih panas.

Jimin mengerang cukup keras saat tangan nakal suaminya mulai bergerilya di daerah pinggangnya, merambat menuju perut ratanya. Jimin meremat lengan Taehyung cukup kuat saat titik-titik sensitif ditubuhnya mulai diabsen tanpa terlewat oleh Taehyung.

"aahh…Taehh",Jimin masih mengerang nikmat saat Taehyung dengan sedikit terburu membuka kemeja yang menjadi satu-satunya kain penutup tubuh montok sang istri.

"hngg…. Owhhh Tae-ahh astaga…",Jimin tak henti-hentinya mengerang ketika bibir hangat sang suami telah mencapai lehernya, mengecupi dan sesekali menggigitnya meninggalkan bekas merah keunguan yang kontras dengan kulit putih milik Park Jimin.

"hmm… _you so sexy as always babe_ ",Taehyung mengarahkan tangan kanannya untuk memanjakan nipple kecokelatan milik Jimin. Memelintirnya dengan gemas dan sesekali menjepitnya dengan jarinya membuat sang submissif mengerang nikmat. Lidah Taehyung tak tinggal diam, mencari kenikmatan pada nipple Jimin yang satunya menyedot kuat tonjolan kecil tersebut seolah-olah aka nada sesuatu yang keluar dari sana.

"ah…ouhhh.. _shit_. Taehhhh….kau curanghh sayanghh", Jimin mendesah kuat saat Taehyung dengan sengaja memelintir dan menarik nipplenya cukup keras.

"apanya yang curang sayang?",Taehyung menyeringai puas melihat keadaan sang istri saat ini. _Damn_ , istrinya benar-benar menggoda saat ini. Lihatlah bibir bengkak yang kini sedikit terbuka karena menarik nafas dengan rakus, leher putih yang kini sudah penuh dengan tanda ungu kemerahan karyanya dan juga nipple kecokelatan yang menegang dengan sempurna. Ah jangan lupakan wajah memerahnya dengan mata sayu juga jangan lupakan penis mungilnya yang sudah mengacung sempurna. Sungguh saat ini Jimin terlihat benar-benar menggoda, _so fuckable_.

"lepashhkan pakaianmuhh oppaahh",Jimin menarik ujung kaos biru langit yang digunakan Taehyung menuntut agar namja tampan itu membuka pakaiannya.

" _Can you help me with this clothes babe? Open it for me, please_ ",Taehyung mendudukkan tubuhnya diantara kaki sang istri yang terbuka, menunggu Jimin membuka pakaiannya. Jimin yang melihat sang suami tanpa membuang waktu lagi langsung menarik lepas kaos tersebut dan melemparnya secara serampangan. Dirinya menjatuhkan kepalanya didada sang dominan saat dengan tak sengaja lutut Taehyung yang berada di antara kakinya bersentuhan secara langsung dengan penisnya yang sudah menegang. Lenguhan frustasi kembali terdengar dari celah bibirnya. Tangan Jimin mencoba untuk menelusup ke dalam celana pendek yang diginakan sang suami, meremas lembut benda panjang yang sudah mengeras dibalik _brief_ yang digunakan sang suami. Taehyung sangat paham bahwa sang istri sudah berada di puncak nafsunya, dengan tiba-tiba namja tampan itu menghentikan permainannya. Ia beranjak berdiri meninggalkan sang istri yang melenguh kecewa karena kehilangan mainannya.

Taehyung melangkahkan kakinya menuju meja yang terdapat di dekat lemari pakaiannya. Menarik salah satu laci yang ada di sana dan mengambil sebuah benda panjang berwarna putih dari sana. Ia kembali berjalan mndekat kea rah istrinya yang kini terbaring pasrah di atas ranjang dengan kaki yang terbuka cukup lebar. Taehyung menyeringai lagi, dirinya benar-benar ingin menjalankan rencana gila yang ada diotaknya saat ini. Dengan pelan dirinya memposisikan tubuhnya berada di atas sang istri. Memasang senyuman lebar menatap kedua manik sayu milik Jimin.

"Tae… _please babe_ ",Taehyung masih memasang senyum manisnya, kedua kakinya bekerja untuk melebarkan kembali kaki sang istri sembari dirinya mencumbu panas bibir berisi istrinya.

 _Jleb_

"akhhh…hgg..Taehh..appo..",Taehyung terdiam sejenak menatap sang istri yang merasa tak nyaman dengan benda yang kini bersarang di dalam _hole_ nya. Jimin menggeliat tak nyaman saat merasakan benda besar yang kini bersarang di dalam _hole_ nya, netranya menatap sang suami yang kini telah berdiri dihadapannya sambil memegang benda kecil berwarna putih ditangannya. Oh astaga, Jimin rasa dirinya kini tahu apa yang ada di dalam _hole_ nya. Ya tuhan, ini pasti akan menjadi hari yang sangat melelahkan untuknya.

"nah, kita akan melanjutkannya nanti sayang. Sekarang aku sungguhan lapar, kau buatkan aku sarapan ne",Taehyung kembali memberikan senyuman manis kepada sang istri yang kini sedang berusaha mendudukkan dirinya, menahan denyut ngilu pada kejantanannya yang belum bisa merasakan orgasmenya.

"ugh, baiklah. Tapi bolehkan kalau benda ini dilepaskan dahulu, ini tidak nyaman Tae",Jimin menatap sang suami yang hanya diam di depannya. Namun sedetik selanjutnya dirinya mendesah hebat dan kembali menjatuhkan kepalanya pada ranjang ketika merasakan benda di dalamnya bergetar hebat. Astagaa

"ahhnnn….Tae..aa..pah yang khauu lhakukan",Jimin berbicara dengan susah payah, mengingat sesuatu yang bergetar hebat didalamnya kini mengobrak-abrik _hole_ nya, menumbuk telak prostatnya tanpa ampun.

"jika kau hanya memasak seperti biasa pasti tidak akan seru sayang. Kau harus memasak dengan _vibrator_ itu di dalammu. Sekarang berdirilah, aku menunggumu dibawah dalam waktu 10 menit, jika kau terlambat maka kau akan _oppa_ hukum sayang. Pilihlah memasak dengan itu atau mengalami orgasme kering selama sesi bercinta kita hari ini _babe_?",Taehyung bersedekap menatap sang istri yang dengan susah payah berusaha berdiri meskipun kedua kakinya bergetar hebat.

"enghh…aku akan memasak _oppahh_ ",Jimin menatap sang suami dengan sayu. Taehyung tersenyum mendengar penuturan sang istri. Berjalan mendekat dan mengecup sekilas bibir ranum Jimin sebelum dirinya melangkah keluar dari kamar yang luas tersebut.

"oh ya sayang. _Do not use your clothes. I just want to see you naked with that fucking vibrator inside you_ ",Taehyung benar-benar pergi meninggalkan Jimin yang masih mencoba melangkah meskipun dengan kedua kakinya yang bergetar hebat. Jimin melangkah pelan hingga mencapai pintu kamar, namja manis itu bertumpu pada dinding yang ada di sebelahnya melangkah dengan tertatih menuju tangga dan hampir saja terjatuh saat prostatnya ditumbuk telak ketika dirinya menuruni satu anak tangga.

Taehyung masih waras untuk tidak membiarkan istri tercintanya terjatuh di tangga karena ide gila yang dibuatnya. Hal itulah yang membuat Taehyung lebih memilih memeluk erat pinggang Jimin menuruni anak tangga, menuntun namja manis itu melangkah meskipun dirinya tahu akan lebih baik jika Taehyung menggendong sang istri menuju dapur. Tapi sekali lagi, ini adalah imajinasi liarnya jadi biarkan saja apa yang akan dilakukannya terhadap istri manisnya itu.

Jimin saat ini sedang berusaha menahan kedua kakinya untuk tetap berdiri di depan kompor dengan wajan berisi telur ceplok permintaan suami sintingnya. Astaga, Jimin ingin sekali mengumpat keras pada Taehyung yang idiot itu. Bagaimana mungkin dirinya tega menyiksa istri imutnya hingga seperti ini.

"ahn….ughhh",Jimin tersentak kaget ketiga _vibrator_ itu bergerak maju mundur di dalam _hole_ nya. Jimin benar-benar sudah lemas, persetan dengan sarapan yang diinginkan suaminya itu. Kedua tangannya mencengkram erat tepian pantry tempat dirinya berdiri dengan posisi kaki yang terbuka dan badan sedikit menunduk, memudahkan akses _vibrator_ tersebut keluar masuk di dalamnya.

" _babe, let's play now_ hmm. Kau benar-benar pintar membuatku _turn on",_ salah satu tangan Taehyung terulur utuk mematikan kompor yang ada dihadapan mereka. Dan saat ini Jimin sudah melenguh pasrah dengan kedua tangan yang terikat erat di pembatas tangga menggunakan dasi yang entah dari mana datangnya. Dirinya hanya bisa mendesah hebat saat _vibrator_ digerakkan semakin brutal oleh suaminya. Jimin tak menyadari bahwa kini Taehyung sudah sama-sama tanpa busana seperti dirinya. Namja tampan itu kini masih sibuk dengan mengocok sebentar penisnya sebelum mulai memasuki sang istri. Jimin yang merasakan sesuatu yang lain membelai mulut lubang berkerutnya langsung memekik panik.

"ahhh,, Tae….keluarkan duluu itu",Jimin berujar dengan susah payah diantara desahan hebatnya, meminta sang suami untuk mengeluarkan _vibrator_ yang bersarang didalamnya terlebih dahulu. Tapi, bukan Kim Taehyung namanya jika dirinya mendengarkan apa yang diminta oleh sang istri. Tanpa aba-aba Taehyung melesakkan kejantanannya kedalam _hole_ Jimin dalam sekali hentak, membuat pemuda manis itu memekik kesakitan bercampur nikmat saat ujung penis Taehyung langsung menumbuk prostatnya secara akurat. Kini lubang Jimin benar-benar terasa sangat penuh dengan penis dan _vibrator_ yang bersarang di dalamnya, bergerak secara teratur keluar masuk sehingga membuatnya melenguh kenikmatan.

"AHNNN…AHHH…Tae oppahhh…oughhh astaga ahhh yahhh _there..deeper_ ",Jimin meracau tak jelas saat Taehyung mulai bergerak secara brutal menumbuk titik terdalamnya telak membuat sekujur tubuhnya linu karena merasakan nikmat bercampur nyeri yang benar-benar menyiksa. Tangan taehyung yang bebas tak tinggal diam memanjakan penis mungil sang istri membuat desahan jimin berubah menjadi pekikan nikmat yang mengantarkannya kelangit ketujuh saat orgasme kesekian kalinya kembali datang dengan hebat kepadanya. Taehyung semakin gencar menumbuk _hole_ Jimin tanpa memberi waktu yang cukup untuk sang istri menikmati orgasmenya, dirinya merasa bahwa sebentar lagi akan mencapai puncaknya. Jimin semakin mengeratkan pegangannya pada pembatas tangga saat merasakan milik Taehyung berkedut hebat didalamnya menandakan bahwa namja tampan itu akan segera mencapai puncaknya. Taehyung dengan tergesa melepaskan _vibrator_ dari lubang sang istri menghasilkan lenguhan kecewa dari sang istri. Taehyung mencengkram erat pinggang Jimin selaras dengan gerakannya yang semakin brutal tanpa mempedulikan Jimin yang kini memekik merasa ngilu karena Taehyung yang terlalu dalam menghancurkan dirinya.

"Taehh…. _I wannaa_ …cummhhh",Jimin berujar membuat Taehyung semakin bersemangat menumbuk dirinya.

" _together babe_ ",bersamaan dengan itu pekikan dan geraman puas terdengar dari kedua sejoli tersebut saat sama-sama mencapai puncaknya. Jimin melengkungkan tubuhnya membentuk busur saat merasakan orgasme kesekian kalinya ditambah lelehan hangat cairan Taehyung yang mengisi dirinya hingga terasa sangat penuh, bahkan beberapa menetes membasahi lantai marmer tangga.

Taehyung dan Jimin terdiam, sama-sama menghirup udara secara rakus untuk mengisi paru-paru mereka yang sesak karena kekurangan pasokan oksigen akibat dari aktifitas bercinta mereka. Jimin benar-benar merasakan sekujur tubuhnya mati rasa karena lelah apalagi bagian bawahnya yang terasa perih dan pegal luar biasa. Ayolah, mereka melakukannya dari pagi hingga nyaris sore hari di berbagai tempat dan gaya jadi sangat wajar jika rasanya tubuhmu lemas bagaikan jelly. Jimin merengek pada Taehyung untuk melepaskan ikatan tangannya yang sudah terasa kebas. Taehyung yang sadar jika sang istri membutuhkan istirahat langsung menggendong istri montoknya menuju kamar mereka untuk membersihkan diri.

Kini Jimin sudah bergelung nyaman di atas ranjang yang sudah dibersihkan oleh Taehyung. Dirinya memeluk erat boneka _teddy bear_ putih berukuran besar yang berada disampingnya sambil berbalas pesan dengan kakaknya yang menanyakan perihal kabar dirinya. Jimin menolehkan kepalanya kearah pintu kamar mandi yang terbuka, memperlihatkan sosok lelaki tampan berbalut kaos putih polos dan celana basket selutut dengan tangan yang masih sibuk mengusak surai dark brownnya yang masih basah. Jimin yang melihat hal itu memanggil sang suami untuk mendekat dan mengambil alih handuk yang dipegang oleh Taehyung, mengusap rambut si tampan dengan lembut.

"Tae, aku lapar ingin susu cokelat hangat",Taehyung terekeh melihat sang istri yang mempoutkan bibirnya sambil tetap mengusak surai dark brown milik Taehyung.

"baiklah, aku akan membuatkannya untukmu. Tunggu disini ne, aku juga ingin membersihkan sisa-sisa kegiatan kita tadi",Taehyung melangkah meninggalkan Jimin menuju dapur untuk membuatkan keinginan sang istri sekaligus merapikan kekacauan yang mereka tinggalkan. Meskipun mereka hanya berdua di villa ini tapi tetap saja kebersihan menjadi yang utama.

Jimin berseru senang saat melihat Taehyung yang datang dengan segelas susu cokelat hangat dan dua lembar roti bakar dengan selai cokelat kesukaan Jimin.

"cha makanlah, setelah itu kau harus tidur _babe_ ",Taehyung menyodorkan roti itu kepada Jimin yang langsung dilahap dengan antusias. Tak beberapa menit setelahnya semua yang tadi dibawakan Taehyung sudah habis tak bersisa. Kini Jimin sedang bergelung nyaman dalam pelukan sang suami. Taehyung tersentak saat mendengar Jimin meringis lirih saat dirinya menarik Jimin mendekat untuk mengeratkan pelukannya.

"apakah sangat sakit? Maafkan aku karena melakukannya dengan kasar padamu _babe_ ",Taehyung mengecup kening Jimin lembut, membuat Jimin reflek menutup mata merasakan kenyamanan.

"gwenchana tae, itu kewajibanku sebagai istrimu sayang",Jimin mendongakkan kepalanya untuk menatap mata Taehyung.

"gumawo _babe_. Saranghae Kim Jimin",Taehyung mengecup pelan kening dan bibir Jimin sebelum membenamkan sang istri lebih dalam kepelukannya.

"nado saranghae Kim Taehyung"

END

 **Ehehehe aku balik setelah sekian lama menghilang entah kemana. Bukannya update ff yang terbengkalai malah bikin yang baru -_- Maafkan author yang masih belum punya inspirasi buat lanjut –IYLYNIF- nya wkwk. Tapi pasti di update kok but not today kk~ Nah hari ini author bawa ff VMin enceh. Maaf kalo kurang hot daan greget soalnya ini pertama kalinya aku tulis NC dan juga maaf jika banyak typo karena aku gak edit sebelum publish. So see you for next update or new fanfiction ^^**


End file.
